


Tu Amor Es Todo Lo Que Necesito (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Can you do a Barba one kind of following last weeks episode? Maybe the people who threatened him do something to you or you find out he was threatened and you get scared and he comforts you?</p><p>word count: 577</p><p>warnings: threats, gun violence, anxiety, mentions of death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Amor Es Todo Lo Que Necesito (RAFAEL BARBA)

The man had followed you up the stairs to your work building, down the hallway and into the elevator.

But you didn’t think anything of it because you worked in a daycare and maybe he had a kid- you didn’t know- but then he pushed the gun to the small of your back and muttered something in Spanish that you couldn’t catch.

The only thing you could catch was your breath as you held it, shaking. “What do you want?” You voice tremored and the man snickered behind you, pressing the gun harder into you.

“I want you to listen,” He snarled, breath fanning over your ear. You shivered and wanted to press the alarm button, to alert someone, but you also didn’t want to get shot. The man’s fingers wrapped around your bicep to keep you in place as he kissed the base of your neck. “To listen very carefully to what I’m about to say. You’re going to walk me out and I am going to disappear into the crowd and then you are going to go home and speak to your boyfriend, understand? I want you to tell him to back off, to stop trying to figure out who’s threatening him, because the more he digs, the more pissed off my boss is getting. Understand? Do you get it?”

You nodded, barely able to breath. The man cocked the gun and you sighed out a breath of fear.

“I want to hear you to say it,” He snarled, “I want you to tell me you understand, that you’ll forget I was ever here.”

“I understand,” You repeated, “I’ll forget you were ever here.” And then the gun was gone and he was linking his arm with yours as he walked you back down the stairs and out the door, disappearing into the crowd like he said he would. You knew he’d be watching you, so with shaking knees, you hailed a cab and got in, giving your address to the man.

There was a very large chance that the man from the elevator was still watching so you didn’t let yourself collapse until Rafael’s protection detail was answering the door to your apartment, until you were collapsing into Rafael’s arms, until you were shaking and crying and holding him tightly and he was telling his security detail to call Benson, Carisi, Dodds, anyone and then you found yourself in your bed, arms wrapped around Rafael’s middle.

He was shushing you, curling around you, and then he was talking to you, muttering in Spanish to you, to keep you calm. “What happened, tesoro?”

“I was threatened, ‘Fael,” You sniffed, “A man came into the elevator at my work and held a gun to my back. I thought I was going to die. I thought I was never going to see you again.” Rafael kissed your forehead and then you could hear officers making their way into your apartment to speak to you.

“You thought you were going to die and you thought about me?”

“Yes,” You gripped onto Rafael’s hips and buried your face in his chest, pushing one leg between his to curl closer, “Yes. I need you, ‘Fael. I can’t live without you. I couldn’t think about dying without seeing you one more time.” He sighed and kissed your face.

“I’ll protect you, mi tesoro. Lo prometo.” You nodded and clasped your eyes shut, tears running down your cheeks. “Nadie te hará daño.”


End file.
